


Getting Even With Ron

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, May Madness Challenge, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to get even with Ron.  Harry is surprised, but gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even With Ron

Title: Getting Even With Ron  
Characters or Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender  
Word Count: 251  
Rating: very light R  
Warnings: Underage, slight dub-con, non-explicit sex  
Challenge: don't get mad get even  
Author's Notes: This is my first time participating in the HP_May_Madness Challenge. I'll be gone for a couple of days, so I won't be able to submit a story for the entire month, but I'll do my best.

Sometimes, Hermione was a bigger mystery than the annual _Stop The Defense Professor and the Nefarious Scheme_ that seemed to happen every year at Hogwarts. Harry was minding his own business, writing an essay for Snape's Defense class. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled from the chair and dragged from the Gryffindor Common Room.

He found himself being pushed onto his bed in the dorm room, and the bed hangings closed. Before he could ask Hermione what she was doing, she was kissing him furiously, tugging at his robes.

"What's that one spell?" she whispered.

"What spell?"

Hermione sighed. "The one to create the buzzing noise."

_"Muffliato_. But, Hermione…"

She didn't respond. Instead, she pointed her wand at Ron's bed from behind the hangings. Once she was finished, she tossed her wand aside and resumed snogging Harry.

He knew he should stop Hermione, but he didn't want to stop a beautiful witch from having her way with him voluntarily. He allowed Hermione to undress him. He gazed at her with merriment as she disrobed. Soon, they were joined together, under his blanket.

Harry lost track of time as they shagged, but soon they fell asleep, holding each other. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what Ron had done to infuriate Hermione this time. She probably walked in on the two of them shagging, so she wanted to get even.

Well, if he couldn't be with Ginny, he wouldn't mind helping Hermione the next time she got even.


End file.
